Specimens
The Specimens are a collection of villainous humanoids-creatures-monsters by Spooky which appear in the videogame Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. The Specimens appear in the original game. Monsters appear in the Karamari Hospital DLC and Unknown Specimens appear in the Endless Version of the House. History Background According to some of the scattered notes found by the player over the course of the game, Spooky had amassed enough wealth to build the titular House of Jumpscares as well as many people including workers and scientists to do so. Over the course of containment of the Specimens, there were some accidents including one of the creatures escaping as stated from one of Generic Lab assistant's notes where the said person complained the issue to Spooky only for her gave him a cold shoulder. ''Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion'' At the start, Spooky appears greeting the player, wishing the player luck to survive her house. The first specimen player sees is Specimen 1, which will appear in the whole game. Specimen 1 which are totally harmless. As the player goes deeper, green liquid substances will appear. Until suddenly, Specimen 2 appears starting to chase the player down. As the player escapes Specimen 2, in Room 120, the player must find a key to operate the locked door. Once unlocked, Specimen 3 would appear, starting its chase. Once escaped, the player will get to Room 166, a very dark empty school, where Specimen 4 starts her chase. At any time Specimen 2, 3 and 4 can always start chasing the player again. The player then gets to the Abounded Factory at Room 210, in which he must escape to continue. As the player escapes, Specimen 5 starts chasing with making hypothesizes towards the player. The player ends up getting to the Zelda Liar at Room 310, where Specimen 6 is waiting for the player to come and start chasing. Then at room 410, a little cute-white kitten appears giving the player a warning of what's coming up. Once escaped the kitten, Specimen 7 a huge wall of flesh starts chasing the player. Once escaped the wall, the player gets into a beautiful natural place with little deers. The deers are hostile until the player provokes them. As the player moves on, Specimen 8 the humanoid-Deer God appears, chasing the player for "not being a deer". Once escaped, Specimen 10 appears in a lab, when the lighting is turned on. A giant worm creature appears, which gets killed by the Specimen 10, starting her chase towards the player. All of the noted 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 can always attack the player again, while 11, 12 and 13 cannot. The Specimen 11 appears in a butchery, where the player takes the keys to escape, a small red demon creature appears, starting its chase making the player totally confused with changing the rooms totally, and becoming invisible. Eventually, Specimen 12 appears in his Mansion waiting the player to escape it to start chasing it, and Specimen 13 is in the watered room waiting for her attack. In the end Spooky appears sad, telling the player that there's a Boss Fight with Specimen 9, in which the player must defeat it to win the game in total. Endless Mode Endless Mode is exactly the same as the original, while all of the specimens can appear at any time and start chasing the player. In the Endless Mode, Unknown Specimens 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 appear at random minutes trying to kill the player ''HD Renovation ''HD Renovation is pretty much the same as the original, except the game itself is designed into a 3D Mode, and changes were created to the Specimens, giving them much more abilities than the original game itself. ''Karamari Hospital'' Karamari Hospital is the continuation of the original Spooky's House of Jumpscares. As the title suggests, the player starts its quest in a Hospital. With Spooky greeting the player, bringing the player to the Hospital part of her Mansion. In the begging, the Hospital appears to be a usual hospital, until the player unlocks the door to goes down to the second floor. On this floor, everything appears to be darker and morbid, blood in every room. In these rooms, the player must find a bage to unlock the secret floor, in which the player must find a key to enter the final room, where Monster 5 will start brutally chasing the player until it kills him. When the player finishes, Spooky will again greet the player, congratulating the player. Minor enemies At some occasions, minor enemies appear in-game as well, which do not create a lot of damage towards the player. Specimens 1 Specimens 1 are harmless various-entitles which would randomly appear in all Spooky's games. The specimens are just a picture of most of the time adorable characters which would just appear and scream towards the protagonist. They do not create any damage towards the player, yet they are just jump-scares. Class Shadows Class Shadows are the are as the title suggests: shadow-figures of male and female students appearing at room 165, in which Specimen 3 starts her chase. The shadows only appear when the protagonist uses a flashlight on them. If the protagonist touches them, the shadow will attack, causing them to lose their health. Violent Deers The Violent Deers, or simply Deers, are aggressive enemies which appear from rooms 552 to 556. When the player gets to the room 5557, the Specimen 8 will start its chase. At the first view of the deers, they appear very harmless. If the protagonist gets in any contact with the deers, they would instantly attack the protagonist, making the protagonist use its axe to kill the deers. Howard Howard is a minor enemy which would randomly appear in-game. Howard appears to be a tall humanoid with-out any facial expressions. When Howard appears, the protagonist will be presented with a short little hallway. Until Howard randomly appears jump-scaring running towards the player. Howard can not kill the protagonist. W.A.M W.A.M is a similar enemy as Howard is which only appears in the room 557. W.A.M is a black-tanned humanoid with appearing white eyes. When the protagonist turns on the record player in 557, the player would turn off by itself, and W.A.M would appear behind the protagonist and randomly disappear. Specimen 9 (Boss)'s Minions The Bosses Minions only appear in the battle between the protagonist and the Boss. The boss has an ability to spawn its minions which would slowly walk towards the protagonist, trying to damage it. As of yet, the minions still do not have their official name. The Brain The Brain is a contained brain in a glass with fluid which appears randomly in a room. If the protagonist uses the axe twice to break the glass, the Brain would get out instantly turning to murder the player, killing them in one hit. Carl Carl is a minor villain which appears only in the Karamari Hospital. When the protagonist enters the toilet, there would be a door saying 'out of order' for a bathroom. While there's a blooded standing toilet which is visible towards the protagonist. If the protagonist touches the bloody toilet, he will be able to open the out of order doors in which Carl would get out from a toilet screaming at the player. Carl is based on the famous Creepypasta villain Slender Man. The Virus The Virus is also an only appearing minor in the Karamari Hospital. The virus is an obstacle that the protagonist must destroy to continue its quest of defeating the game. The player must use an acid bottle to destroy the virus. In New Game Plus, the sword can be used to destroy the virus immediately without having to use the acid bottle. Secret Enemies The Secret Enemies are the noted Specimens which are possibly available in a future re-brand of the video game. In Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, when the player opens the CAT-DOES from the room 900 and tries to access MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT tab six times and then do the same at Specimen 9's entry, the player will be greeted with a secret menu which shows the entry for the Boss Mode of Specimen 9 and four new possible Specimens. Though all the four new Specimens have their own videos game, the menu may just possibly be a reference to the four, promoting them so the players could play their games as well. List of Members Gallery SpookyHouse.png Shadows.png Deer.png Howard.png WAM.png CarlSpooky.png Virus.jpg BrainSpooky.jpg Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Villains